Diary
by Kukki Boo
Summary: Yugi has a journal. Yugi likes Seto, who happens to get that journal into his possession. Pointless morphed idea of mine.


"Mutou."

Yugi turned around, startled by the sudden voice, the voice he recognized belonging to Seto Kaiba. There seemed to be something wrong with him, though. No, not wrong; different. He had some kind of glow to him. Though his eyes sparkled with something he couldn't point out. It was different than the pure hate they usually displayed.

"W-" His whisper was cut off. He felt like he'd lost his voice. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued. "What is it, Kaiba?"

"I found this," he stated, pulling out a small, plain red book with a black spine.

Yugi gasped, grabbing the book out of his hands. _He_ was the one who found his journal? "Did you read it?" he demanded, struggling to keep his voice steady. Anyone would freak out of the thought that the one who he'd dedicated many pages to had had those pages ready in their grasp. He knew. He must have known.

Seto bowed his head, cheeks flushing in shame. His bangs covered over his eyes. "I-I did. I'm so sorry."

Tears rose to the corners of Yugi's eyes as he stood stuck to the spot. He did read. He did know. Now he only shut his eyes, waiting for Kaiba to taunt him on how pathetic he was, and how he could never _consider_ being anywhere near him by will. However, the taunting never came. Instead, he wiped the tears away with his thumb and wrapped him in a warm, gentle, embrace he could have fallen asleep in.

"Kaiba?" he pushed himself back, amethyst gaze locking onto sapphire. "What are you..."

"I wasn't finished. I hope you can forgive me for what I did, but I return your feelings, so..." he layed a hand on the side of his face, leaning down until their lips touched lightly. "Don't cry," he finished, closing his eyes and closing the distance between them. They stayed that way for a while, until Yugi pulled back and leaned his head on Seto's well-toned chest blissfully. "Oh Kaiba, I love you."

Without warning, Seto let out a sharp, small laugh and pushed him away roughly. His lips twisted in a cruelly amused smirk, eyes shimmering similarly. "You thought I was serious? You must be a bigger idiot than I thought."

Yugi looked completely lost, but he got it fast and started to tear up again. "What?" He reached out to the handsome man of his dreams, hoping he'd only imagined it.

Seto slapped his hand away like he were a misbehaving child, grabbing him by the collar and shoving him against the wall. But before the pain could register, his eyes snapped open.

It didn't take long before Yugi remembered what had _really_ happened. "A dream..." he mumbled to himself, his hand over his heart, feeling the rapid beating that ached his chest. "That explains the schoolgirl outfit," he said quietly with a weak smile, pushing himself up. "I've been watching too many dramas." He took his journal from his nightstand and looked at it contemplatively.

--

Yugi had strayed from lunch early that day. He had eaten quickly so he could go to class early where he knew Kaiba would be. All the complicated writing he couldn't understand was a dead giveaway who's book his had been switched with, but Kaiba had returned it to him via his desk this morning. This unnerved him immensely. If someone even glanced at a page for a second they'd know who he liked. This was why he had to know the reason Kaiba hadn't even bothered to return it directly. Was he just being Kaiba, or had he actually read it? What if he disgusted and didn't want to go near him? Was he thinking about it too much? That one was obvious, though...

Seto looked over his laptop questioningly. Questioningly as in: 'What the hell are you bothering me for, Mutou?'.

"Uhm..." Yugi looked down. Apparently he'd somewhere forgotten he was shy. "Thank you for returning my journal."

Seto grunted a quick "Mhm" and once again was lost to the world in his work.

Unfortunately, that wasn't all Yugi had come for. _'I'll just be straight forward,'_ he thought to himself determinedly, realizing he'd been standing there like an idiot. "Hey Kaiba? Did you... read it?" He paled, wanting to slap himself just for the way he asked that.

Seto scoffed with an annoyed flip of his hair. "I couldn't care less what your opinion of me is, Mutou, but I'll have you know I respect people's privacy more than to be that petty."

Yugi frowned. He had no reason not to belief Kaiba. If he knew, he probably would have reacted somehow anyway. He still felt uneasy about it.

"Okay, well, thank you," he mumbled. He threw a similar looking book on the desk quickly and scuffled to his seat, thankful that other students were coming in.

--

And that was it. Nothing had happened. Nothing negative, nothing earth-shattering, nothing good even. Just, nothing. Yet still, Yugi fretted about it. He was also very tempted to burn the thing and be done with it. _'I guess that's what happens when I write in a diary like a girl,'_ he sighed. The same thought came to him again as it had many times before. _'I wonder what would have happened.'_


End file.
